warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I Won't Be Coming Back
By Bloodstar18 This is about a clan cat, two rouges, and few loners and their trials and tirbulations. Blurb Alissa, Grace, Joel, and Raymond, a few loners, just escaped an animal shelter and are learning to live in the wild. But who in their group can be trusted? River and Spark and two rouges with a misterious past.﻿ But will they have a future at all? Forestclan, Iceclan, Sunclan, and Smallclan are four clans that are at war with each other. How will the smallest, Smallclan, ever survive? Praise leave your praise here, please. :)﻿ "it was great please make more"-otterstar Prolouge Alissa woke up next to Raymond. Is was about midnight. She missed her House-folk. They had been living in the wild for a while now. Mabye three days, five at the most. She was geting﻿ tied. She was starting to wonder if leaving the Shelter was the right thing to do. Spark and River were walking up a steep hill, and saw a huge tree with a bunch of cats under neath it. They had finially found their destenation. And then they ran, like the wind, down the slope. Antstar was addresing the cats gathered beneth them. Silverpaw was watching him closely. Silverpaw didn't trust him. His former mentor, Whitestar, had been kill by Antstar, but nobody believed Silverpaw. This was a time of war, and Antstar wasn't the right leader for Smallclan. Chapter 1 "Wait, River, what if they don't...welcome us." "Spark! Don't talk like that!" Yelled his mate. "I'm sorry, but it is a possibility." He said softly, "After all, we have been stealing prey." "But we have to eat!" She exclaimed. "Let's just wait a few days, and watch them, see what they do and how they do it, okay?" "Alright." Chapter 2 "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Asked Antstar. "I do." Answered Silverpaw. "Then﻿ by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverwisker. Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and courage, and we welcome you as full warrior of Smallclan. Silverwisker had just got up. His virgil last night had been tiresome. As he blinked sleep out of his eyes he thought: I'm such a mouse-brain. I slept in the apprentices den. As he walked out quitely, so no one would see him, he heard his older sister, Brownear, giving birth. Whitestar had been the father. Silverwisker looked down. He would avenge his dead mentor. Chapter 3 Alissa was eating a juice mouse, outside of the camp they had made. ﻿A fox had come around sniffing for food. Raymond, of coruse, had to be the hreo. The fox had badly injured him, at the cost of his life. Now, Grace had to go and find so herbs to heal him. He can be so stupid sometimes, she though. It had been four sun-rises since the fox attack, and Raymond was near death. Alissa didn't know what she would if he died. No matter how mous-brained he was, she did love him. Chapter 4 ﻿"Spark, its been almost a moon since we started watching the clans. We need to go and ask if we can join them." "River, we haven't been around long enough to learn what we need to know." "Are you sure? We've been here a while." She said, tired of this recurring argument. "I swear, by next week we will have made contact with the clans." "Alright, I guess i can wait that long." Chapter 5 ﻿ Chapter 6 Chapter 7 ﻿ Chapter 8 ﻿ Chapter 9 ﻿ Chapter 10 ﻿ Chapter 11 ﻿ Chapter 12 ﻿ Chapter 13 ﻿ Chapter 14 ﻿ Chapter 15﻿